Golly Miss Molly
by lex955
Summary: Molly has a MAJOR Crush on a certain vampire. Could this vampire also have a crush? Suck at summaries. Just read it then you will see it will be kinda good. Rated T for language/content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 The Kiss

**GOLLY MISS MOLLY!**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!! wish i did though. :(**

**My first fanfiction. YIKES!!!! wish me luck.**

Chapter One

I'm looking around. What am i looking for you ask? I'm looking for Edward. Edward Cullen. My boyfriend. well... lover i guess. okay my major crush. I'm Molly Torez. I'm 18 right now. Just like his REAL girlfriend. Bella. I am so envious of her! She's beautiful, smart and has long brown sexy hair! I have black hair.. down to my shoulders and green undertones. I was kinda born like that. When the light shines on my hair, it looks like its a dark green. ANYWAYS. I am about the same size as his sister Alice. Alice and I are practicaly best friends.

OKAY! Now back to the story, I was looking for Edward because he said he would meet up with me today. Behind the school, near the older lockers. I wonder why! Its not like i dont already know though. HaHa! Here he comes!

"Hey Molly. Look, I dont want to hurt you or anything, but, I guess I like you." He rubbed his neck and looked at his boots. WOW So wasn't expecting that. But the next thing I did even suprised ME!

* * *

**I know Kinda Short but... Its only the first chapter, it will get better if you review? 5 reviews and next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2 Explain

**OKAY Steph gave me the rights to Twilight sooo i own twilight!!! hahahahahahaahahha...yeah in my dreams .**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Soo... I KISSED HIM! and he didn't back away. UNTIL Bella came around the corner and saw us. She was so pissed. HAHA! She took one look at him and he stared back in embarrassment. Edward looked like he was about to cry. Like he knew what she was thinking.

"Now Bella... this is not what it looks like!"

"Edward... how... how could you?!" She turned around and ran off. Edward looked at me, and I swear I saw tears coming up in his eyes. His golden eyes turned darker and he walked away. I decided now was a good time to go home. I got my cell phone out and saw that my mom has been calling me. I called her back.

"MOLLY KARIN TOREZ!!! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Jeez mom. I was at school for an extra 10 minutes chill!"

"DO NOT TELL ME TO CHILL! YOU CHILL AND GET YOUR ASS HOME NOW!"

So I jumped into my Corvette (luckily I got it for my 16th birthday and no accidents yet) and drove home. My mom was standing on our enormous porch. She looked mad..

**Edwards POV.**

"BELLA! WAIT!!!" I yelled after my love. Damn that Molly. I love Bella, I really do. But Molly is so much different.. and shes the Southern Belle... BELLA! UGH Bella's my wife... and i just cant leave her for another human! Shes the mother of my daughter Renesemee! I cant believe i kissed Molly. NO Molly kissed me! I should have known Bella would be here. And I knew she was around the corner. Ugh stupid stupid stupid Edward. I walked into our home to find Nessie and Jacob on the couch practically making out. Well that's what was running through Jacobs head.

"AHEM"

"Hey dad!" Nessie just sat next to Jacob and help his hand. So innocent haha.

"Edward hey."

"Jacob, Nessie." I nodded and sulked up stairs to find Bella looking at our wedding pictures. It has been 20 years since we have been wed. Meaning, Bella is about 38 years old, and Nessie is 20, physically and chronologically. I love my girls, but if Ness found out what happened today, she would hate me for the rest of her existence. I had to straighten things up.

_Want us to go? I can hear Bella dry sobbing._ Jake thought.

_Daddy, why is mom... crying? _Ness thought. I sighed and whispered. "You and Jacob go out on a date or something. Mom and I need to talk."

Bella looked at me with sorrow. "Edward... why?"

"Bella listen, she kissed me! I didn't want this to happen. She likes me and i can't stop that. You can't either. At least legally." I looked at her with the most regret ever.

"Edward... I'm going back to Forks with Carlisle. I don't want to be in this mess. When I come back this better be cleaned up." Alice then knocked on our door. She came here with Jasper, they have a small home here, Alice is a boutique owner, Jasper works for something in the Government (no suprise there). Alice saw this coming and she was going to help Bella pack. I sighed again, ran my fingers through my now medium length hair and opened our front door. "Alice, you forgive and believe me right?" "Yes Edward, now Bella needs to get out of here. Carlisle said he needed to help Billy back home and she wanted to see Charlie anyways. I want to go back too but.. who will run my boutique!" I chuckled and pointed to the winding stairs of our loft space. Ness was already at Jake's apartment I take it.

In 5 minutes, Bella came down stairs and gave me one last, long kiss. I knew she would come back soon but... this felt like the end of the world.. Alice looked at Bella and then me. She then drove off with Bella in tow. This had to be the worst day of my life.

* * *

**Okay sooo this was alot I know. But i think it was juicy... i should start getting a beta reader... =/**

**SOOO Review? Rate? Come on!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3 OH MY GOD

**Sorry for taking sooooooo long to update! I had ran out of ideas… so… ima end it with a cliffy and sleep on the next chapter. Probably update Thursday. Get about 5-10 reviews, Wednesday. PLEASE tell your friends!!! :D**

**If I owned Twilight, I would make myself a character and have Jasper marry me!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

Ness came home after she saw her mother leave. "Where did mom go?" she asked, I suppose if she could read minds, I would be dead. I sighed, looked around and wished I wasn't here. "Mom went back to Forks for a while. She wanted to see Charlie." I wasn't completely lying to her... Bella did want to see Charlie; it's been 19 some odd years since she last saw him. Then I saw Jake, angrily staring at me. "Edward, I think we need to talk. NOW." I ran my fingers through my hair. Jacob took my hand and led me into the kitchen. "Molly kissed you?" "Yah, she did. I didn't know what to do! She surprised me and I couldn't move..." "Edward did you tell Bella that?" "Yah, only Alice believes me because she saw it in her vision. I only SORTA like Molly. But I love Bella! I don't know Jacob..." "Edward you have to clean this up! Bella might not ever come back now!" "I know Jacob, I know." "And what about Ness?" I haven't thought about Ness and what she would think if I started dating Molly... damnit! Okay... Edward you have to choose... maybe loose Bella forever over a girl I only like... or stay with the woman I love, Bella??

**MPOV.**

I told my mom that I was finishing up some late homework at school. I laughed to myself, she's such a blonde. Anyways, I told my mom I was going over to a friend's house to study. I took my books with me and threw them in the backseat. I drove over to Edward's house. EVERYONE knew where he lived. He lived with his girlfriend Bella. Bella's car wasn't there but... someone else's was. I parked behind that car on the curb, made sure I still had curls in my hair, and got out. As I looked at the house, it was a brown stone in the French Quarter! This explained why Mardi Gras beads were lying in the bushes. I looked into a window and saw a winding staircase blocking my view. I decided, if I wanted to talk to Edward, I would have to be a pure sweet southern belle and knock on his door. And as soon as I knocked, a girl with long brown wavy curly hair answered. "Hello?" "Hi, is this the Cullen's?" "Yes! What do you need?" she smiled and her teeth are bright. Really bright. I looked at her, she looked like Bella… she looked like Edward. Maybe this is another sibling? "Hi, I'm Molly." Just then Edward came to the door. He looked beautiful. "Oh hi! I'm Renesmee. But please call me Ness." She took my hand and brought me inside. Edward stared at me as I sat down on the black leather couch. I looked around to see brick industrial walls, cherry wood floors, and a black iron winding staircase. A professional must have decorated this, or so it seems.

"Molly what are you doing here?" Edward spat at me. Was he mad? "Edward, I want to talk about earlier today." Ness looked up at Edward. He looked really upset. Maybe I should just leave. "Or I can leave and forget." "Yeah. Do that" Spiky haired one said. I glared at him. "Jacob… Molly no, please lets talk in private."

**EPOV**

Molly came to MY house. GREAT! I took her with me to my bedroom.

_I can't believe this! He's taking me to his room… wait Molly we are here to talk not fool around. _I heard her sigh behind me, I retained a chuckle and sat on my bed.

She looked around and thought how high the ceilings were. "Molly, look, I like you and all but this, us, no. this can't happen okay? We can be friends but—" she cut me off with a kiss. I deepened the kiss by pulling her closer. We got a little steamy, we started taking our shirts off when... "OH... MY... GOD!"

* * *

**Okay i know, im terrible. lol.. okay figure out who the person that walked in on them is! LMAO oh and bella lovers, sorry but ur not goin to like the next few chapters i think.. if i decide to do the ones im thinking of. Alright Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4 What the Future Holds

**Okay I lied, I AM SOOOOOO SORRRYYY!!!! *hugs everyone and gives them cookies* :D **

**My sister had to go to the ER, I had to go on a trip, and I'm celebrating 4 months with my Michael and homecoming.. Sooo yeah I've been pretty busy!!**

**Okay so...**

**There is a sneak peek into the future thanks to your favorite fortune teller, Alice! But if you don't want to know the future, skip her POV. Kthnxbye! OH n please please please review... :( **

**Disclaimer: In my dreams, Jasper is with Embry (thinking on a new FanFic on that). But sadly, I don't have the power to do so. SM does though. :)**

**EPOV**

Jacob..That mutt just **HAD **to walk in on Molly and me. His most major and loudest thought was, _Edward you bastard! Don't think I won't tell Bella, OHH I will buddy just you see. _Damn that mutt, I'm so screwed.

**MPOV**

Great, Jacob caught us! And things were just getting good! I started to gather up my shredded shirt while Jacob began to yell at Edward about his 'Precious' Bella.

**JPOV**

"EDWARD! How **DARE **you? What has possessed your mind for you to do this?!" I screamed at him. I was beginning to sound like Bella. Yikes! "Jacob?" an angel like voice rang in my ears. "Yes?" Molly then ran out the door waving at Edward. "Jake, let's just go home please..." she trailed off, I could hear the pain in her voice. She was crying, all because of that bastard of a father..."I can hear your thoughts, Jake."

"DO NOT CALL ME JAKE you sick bastard, you are lucky I won't kill you right now. I told you if you ever hurt Bella, I would kill you, Cullen. And since..." "Jake PLEASE let's just goes home now. I don't want to hear you and my dad fight.. Especially over my mom." "Okay, Ness" I then growled at Edward, ran downstairs to Ness and held her close as we walked to my Rabbit.

**APOV **

I was driving home, Jasper in the back, reading government papers and such when a vision hit me. I immediately pulled over and watched it all happen.

_*YOU CAN SKIP THIS PART!!!!!*_

_Edward and Bella were home, Bella is staring Edward in the eyes, holding him wedding ring and his hand was around Molly Torez's plump and wide waist "Bella she's pregnant.. as you can see and I want to be responsible and be with her through all of this. It is best if we separate for now."_

My vision ended, Jasper must have sensed my change in mood, he was in the drivers seat holding me tight. What is the matter with you Edward?!


	5. Chapter 5 What Happens, Happens

**Chapter 5**

**What Happens, Happens**

**AN: Hey sorry i took so long to put this up. take it as a Christmas gift and sorry its so short but this is all i could think of and write with my new tablet :D **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.. i own a new Bamboo Pen Tablet :D**

**JPOV**

Being a military assistant is hard work, I pilled all my work into Alice's Porche and took my laptop out. I kissed my favorite pixie, then got to work answering emails and writing letters and such..

After a few minutes, I noticed that her mood changed. She pulled over and I instantly knew she was having a vision. I got out and pulled her in to my lap and held her as she came out of it. I looked at her and she looked furious. "Alice?" I asked and she said, "I don't want to talk about it." "Okay dear." I put heroin the Passenger seat and I drove off.

Later that day, I called Edward. "Edward?" "Hey Jasper. What's up?" "oh not much, Alice had a vision and she won't tell me about it! Did you see it?" I had a feeling that he did…

**EPOV**

My dear brother called me, about his wife. She had another vision and he had thought that I knew. Of course I knew! But I didn't want to tell him that. So, I lied.

"Nope, I don't Know anything about it. Sorry, bro." I then hung up.


End file.
